We investigated whether previous reports of reduced bone mineral density after treatment for childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia (chALL) are confirmed in a more recent cohort. In a cross-sectional study, 75 subjects diagnosed with chALL between 1/1/91 - 12/31/97 (69% standard, 31% high risk) at Denver Children's Hospital, with no history of relapse, secondary malignancy, or transplant underwent whole body areal bone mineral densitometry (BMDA expressed as age- and sex- standardized z-scores), a food frequency questionnaire, and a weight-bearing activity survey.